


Tydzień Star Wars

by euphoria queen (euphoria814), Nichiko, Tokomi



Series: Ogłoszenia Dusz Fandomowych Pasterskie [10]
Category: No Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria%20queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Niechaj moc będzie z Wami, Autorki i Autorzy!





	1. Chapter 1

**TYDZIEŃ STAR WARS**

**15-21.12.2017r**

 

 

Kolejny film przed nami.

A po filmie cisza.

Nie ma seriali.

Nie ma bajek.

Zostają nam fiki.

 

Dlatego wykorzystajmy świeży kontent.

Wykorzystajmy złość/tęsknotę/smutek za cliffhunger z Rebelsów.

W końcu wykorzystajmy sentyment za oryginalną trylogią.

 

Cokolwiek Nas popchnie do pisania – piszmy.

Nowe przygody, AU i romanse, które oczywiście, że miały miejsce poza ekranem.

 

Niech Moc Będzie z Wami i z Waszymi Wenami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompty, jak zwykle na Tydzień!**

 

Chyba już się przyjęło, że przy ogłaszaniu Tygodni w tej serii, wrzucamy prompty z akcji, które z sobą nie kolidują,

więc na początek akcja tegoroczna:

[Multifandom Bingo 2017](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/multifandom_bingo_2017)

– czyli wyzwanie o napisanie 25 tekstów, w kolejności dowolnej.

 

 

Kilka wyzwań bezterminowych:

[Weekendowe Drabble Polska](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/weekendowe_drabble_polska) i [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/100d2).

 

 

Nieustające [Femslash Party](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/femslashparty), bo jak wiemy, kochających się kobiet w fandomie brakuje.

 

 

A jeśli ktoś ma pomysł na tekst, którego z jakiś powodów nie zrealizuje, można go streścić tu:

[Prompty Polska](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prompty_polska/profile)

lub skorzystać z wrzuconych tam pomysłów. Prompty można dodawać pod linkiem, lub bezpośrednio w komentarzu pod tym wątkiem.

 

 

Zapraszamy też w nadświetlną podróż na [facebookową grupę AO3 Polska](https://www.facebook.com/groups/AO3Polska/), gdzie niedługo pojawią się Prompty Grudniowe, jak co miesiąc.

Do zobaczenia prompty z listopada, sponsorowane przez Lycoris_Caldwelli: [lista](https://scontent.fwaw3-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/23231401_1761381910573034_8187505401498305459_n.jpg?oh=e52acd2012abda17c12af334ccee3bbf&oe=5A8D62EA).

 


End file.
